


Dear family and friends

by will_p



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Post-Movie(s), Waffles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott è nel bel mezzo di un giro al parco con sua figlia quando arriva il messaggio.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ho un lavoretto per te.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear family and friends

Scott è nel bel mezzo di un giro al parco con sua figlia quando arriva il messaggio.  
  
Da quando ha salvato il mondo - e ehi, non gli piace vantarsi, ma ha _totalmente_ salvato il mondo - e riconquistato un minimo di rispetto agli occhi di Maggie, primo e terzo fine settimana del mese sono Weekend Con Cassie. Con le maiuscole e tutto, perché è una cosa importante. E il secondo Weekend Con Cassie di questo mese è appena iniziato che già si profila come un fine settimana splendido: sono su una panchina tra i fiori sulla riva di un laghetto limpido a godersi un gelato e il sole di inizio settembre, Cassie sta tentando di mangiare il suo cono e tirare molliche alle anatre del laghetto e raccontargli del compleanno della sua amichetta Ginny tutto contemporaneamente, non c’è una nuvola in cielo e i fiori sbocciano e le formiche invadono il picnic dall’altro lato del parco.  
  
È, in poche parole, una giornata perfetta.  
  
Almeno finché il suo cellulare non squilla.  
  
_Ho un lavoretto per te._  
  
Scott fissa il messaggio, senza sapere bene come reagire. Il numero è di Luis, lo stile è di Luis, il _tempismo_ è di Luis, ma non ha senso. Ha già messo bene in chiaro che non ha intenzione di partecipare più a nessuno dei suoi “lavoretti”, e stavolta Luis sembrava addirittura averlo capito.  
  
Ancora perplesso, e con la vaga speranza che Luis abbia sbagliato numero, decide di rispondere con un chiaro e conciso: _????_  
  
_Scott dico sul serio._  
  
Ah, quindi non ha sbagliato numero.  
  
Mentre cerca di annuire nei momenti giusti della storia di Ginny e una torta e qualcosa che non ha capito, resta a fissare con crescente orrore i messaggi che si accumulano sul suo schermo.  
  
_Amico ti prego è importante._  
  
Sei l’unico adatto a questo lavoro.  
  
Scott rispondi!!!  
  
Mannaggia a lui e a quando ha dato il suo nuovo numero a Luis. Non sa nemmeno perché se lo tenga ancora intorno, onestamente.  
  
No, okay, non è vero, Luis è il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto e se non fosse per lui ora Scott non sarebbe in trattative con gli Avengers - ha il numero di Maria Hill! _Quella_ Maria Hill! E forse la settimana prossima potrebbe avere un appuntamento con _Capitan America_ -, senza parlare del fatto che se vuole corteggiare seriamente Hope gli serve avere intorno qualcuno che sappia cucinare qualcosa di più complesso di un toast e abbinare vini e piatti a occhi chiusi.  
  
Peccato solo per i momenti in cui perde completamente il senno, come ad esempio quando gli propone attività criminali nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento con sua figlia.  
  
_Lo sai che non mi interessa._  
  
Al diavolo lui e i suoi lavoretti.  
  
_Ti prego sei la nostra unica speranza._  
  
Scott si morde un labbro. Guarda Cassie, che grazie al cielo ora sta cercando di parlare con le anatre e non si è accorta della sua irritazione, poi guarda le anatre, poi si accorge che metà del suo gelato è gocciolato a terra mentre era distratto e un plotone delle formiche del picnic si è distaccato per ballare attorno ai resti del suo variegato all’amarena, e poi guarda di nuovo il cellulare.  
  
Forse Luis ha capito che è uscito dal giro (sul serio, stavolta) e non sta parlando di _quei_ lavoretti. Forse Luis sta parlando d’altro. Forse è davvero una cosa importante.  
  
_Ho Cassie, non posso muovermi._  
  
Non fa neanche in tempo a rimettere il telefono in tasca che quello vibra ancora per uno, due, tre messaggi in arrivo.  
  
_Porta anche lei._  
  
Ti prego ci servi subito.  
  
È una questione di vita o di morte!!!!  
  
Scott chiude gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo.  
  
Neanche tentare di controllare un intero giardino di formiche gli dà un mal di testa del genere.  
  
Si lascia andare contro la panchina mentre invia un sofferto _ok_ e subito il cellulare ricomincia a vibrare, questa volta con un indirizzo e una sfilza di raccomandazioni sul non fare tardi e, per qualche motivo, sull’indossare vestiti decenti. Si sta già pentendo di aver accettato a scatola chiusa, ma dopo tutto quello che è successo gli deve uno o due o dieci favori, e finora Luis è stato così bravo che forse… no, sarà di sicuro il solito piano disastroso, ma tentare di autoconvincersi non costa nulla.  
  
«Ehi puzzola, ti va di andare a trovare gli amici di papà?»  
  
Cassie annuisce e gli rivolge un sorriso che lo fa sciogliere come un marshmallow tenuto troppo sopra un falò e, allo stesso tempo, lo fa essere grato come non mai della tuta da Antman, perché altrimenti tra una dozzina di anni sarebbe stato costretto a scacciare l’inevitabile stuolo di pretendenti con un fucile a pompa e quello è più il campo di Paxton.  
  
«Okay,» dice Cassie, saltando subito in piedi per tirargli la giacca verso nuove avventure. «Tanto le papere erano antipatiche.»  
  
È così che si ritrovano a prendere un taxi (che finalmente si può permettere perché _ha dei soldi_ ) verso l’indirizzo indicato da Luis e vengono scaricati, neanche dieci minuti dopo, di fronte al municipio di San Francisco.  
  
Se aveva dei brutti presentimenti prima non è niente in confronto a ora.  
  
Pregando che l’abbiano chiamato per qualcosa di innocuo come la garanzia per un prestito e non, per dire, una distrazione nel bel mezzo di una contraffazione di passaporti andata male, Scott prende Cassie in braccio e raddrizza la schiena e si butta nella mischia. Che è davvero una mischia, perché la scalinata d’ingresso è piena di coppiette appena sposate con amici e famiglie al seguito, tutti troppo occupate a festeggiare per pensare a togliersi dai piedi, e una volta all’interno è forse anche peggio (ma che comunque non è niente in confronto a un formicaio nell’ora di punta). Ci mettono un po’ a trovare Luis, facendosi strada tra fotografi e impiegati e ancora altre coppiette, ma alla fine lo intravedono nel bel mezzo di un corridoio che si fissa l’orologio ogni tre secondi e ballonzola da un piede all’altro come se avesse fretta di andare in bagno.  
  
«Ehi,» chiama Scott, facendo scendere Cassie a terra e prendendole la mano per fare gli ultimi metri, e appena lo vede Luis si illumina a festa tirando un immenso sospiro di sollievo.  
  
«Lang, grazie al cielo, sei arrivato appena in tempo.»  
  
«Ecco, a proposito, giusto per curiosità - in tempo per _cosa_?» Controlla Cassie con la coda dell’occhio ma la sua puzzola è completamente rapita dal vestito da sposa di una ragazza a qualche metro da loro, così continua, un po’ più piano: «In quale casino vi siete cacciati stavolta?»  
  
Luis sbatte le palpebre, e continua a sorridere beato. «Quale casino? A Kurt e Dave serviva un testimone.»  
  
«Per una deposizione?»  
  
«No amico, per il matrimonio!»  
  
Scott si sente un po’ come la prima volta che aveva provato ad accelerare su Anthony (Dio lo benedica) e Anthony invece aveva inchiodato, facendolo rotolare giù nel vuoto.  
  
« _Matrimonio?_ » dice, con voce strozzata, e poi riapre la bocca per chiedere qualcosa come _stai scherzando?_ oppure _e da quando?_ , ma a quel punto il suo cervello rimonta in sella e, a pensarci bene, Kurt e Dave insieme non è così strano. Spiega perché comparissero nel suo (di Luis) salotto sempre insieme, almeno. O la decina di volte che si erano fermati a dormire a casa sua (di Luis) e li aveva trovati la mattina dopo stretti insieme sullo stesso divano, quando c’era una poltrona reclinabile proprio lì accanto. O i battibecchi sulle peggiori stupidaggini che potevano andare avanti per ore, neanche fossero _già_ sposati.  
  
No, okay, col senno di poi è abbastanza ovvio, quello che non capisce è -  
  
«Perché non fai _tu_ il testimone?»  
  
Preferisce pensare il meno possibile al proprio matrimonio, di solito, ma ricorda chiaramente che serve solo _un_ testimone per rendere valida la cerimonia. Ne è sicuro perché per la sua si era prestata solo la sorella maggiore di Maggie, che l’aveva guardato male per tutto il tempo sibilando all’orecchio di Maggie quanto fosse un delinquente e quanto avrebbe fatto meglio a fuggire via finché era ancora in tempo, e poi l’aveva quasi investito con la macchina.  
  
Cari ricordi, insomma.  
  
Luis distoglie lo sguardo e si dondola sul posto con la faccia che crede lo faccia sembrare un bambino innocente. (Non ha mai funzionato.) «Potrei, uhm, non avere con me documenti validi? O non averli e basta?» confessa con voce sempre più flebile, e Scott vorrebbe strapparsi i capelli.  
  
«E quindi hai chiamato me?»  
  
«Non sapevo chi altro chiamare!»  
  
«Luis, hai _seicento cugini_! Ce ne sarà _uno_ con una patente non rubata, no?»  
  
«Ma loro non sono di famiglia,» dice Luis, occhi grandi e voce sincera, e Scott… Scott è stranamente toccato. Per un attimo vuole quasi abbracciarlo, prima di ricordarsi tutti i motivi per cui in realtà preferirebbe strozzarlo.  
  
«Era il mio Weekend Con Cassie! Come faccio a spiegare questa storia a mia figlia, adesso?»  
  
Si rende conto proprio mentre le parole gli escono di bocca che è la cosa sbagliata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Luis spalanca la bocca e fa un passo indietro, sconvolto, ma non è niente in confronto alle occhiatacce che sembrano trafiggere Scott da ogni parte - dal gruppo raccolto attorno a due tizi abbracciati in attesa del loro turno per sposarsi, da una delle guardie che controllano il corridoio, da una vecchietta seduta dietro di Luis che avrà duecento anni e sembra sul punto di alzarsi per dargli il suo bastone in testa. Grazie al cielo Cassie pare non averlo sentito, troppo presa a parlare di vestiti e principesse con la ragazza in abito bianco di poco prima con cui ha subito attaccato bottone, né la ragazza sembra essersi accorta di nulla, mentre sorride e fa una piroetta per Cassie che le fa svolazzare tutta la gonna, ma la _fidanzata_ di quella ragazza deve aver sentito abbastanza e lo sta fissando come se fosse l’essere umano peggiore del mondo.  
  
Oh Dio, ha rovinato il matrimonio di quelle due ragazze.  
  
Oh Dio, è veramente l’essere umano peggiore del mondo.  
  
«Senti Scott, io ti voglio bene, sei come un quinto fratello per me, ma se hai qualche problema -»  
  
Scott si nasconde il viso dietro una mano con un verso frustrato. «Non intendevo - non intendevo _quello_ ,» sbotta, che forse sarebbe una scusa migliore se riuscisse a dire almeno “matrimonio”, ma sta facendo del suo meglio. «Intendevo come faccio a spiegarle che non possiamo andare al cinema perché devo fare da testimone a quei due!»  
  
L’espressione di Luis passa da cucciolo ferito a gioia accecante come se avessero premuto un interruttore. «Quindi farai sul serio da testimone?»  
  
Scott lo fissa a labbra strette per lunghi secondi poi si accovaccia a parlare con sua figlia, perché qualsiasi altro tentativo di comunicazione con Luis finirebbe in una scenata. «Ehi, puzzola,» la chiama, e lei sposta il suo sorriso adorabile dalla ragazza in abito bianco a lui, e Scott ha i soliti uno o due secondi di meditazione interiore in cui si impedisce di stritolare la sua bambina e mettersi a piangere per quanto è fortunato. «Gli amici di papà si sposano, ti va di restare?»  
  
Cassie ci pensa qualche secondo. «Posso fare la damigella?»  
  
Oh, la sua piccola _bambina_ \- «Certo tesoro.»  
  
«Allora okay,» dice Cassie, e la questione… finisce lì.  
  
Si rialza in fretta appena sente le voci di Kurt e Dave (ma prima sorride alla ragazza in abito bianco, dice _congratulazioni_ con forse un filo di disperazione di troppo, e si sbrodola di complimenti sul suo vestito finché la compagna della ragazza non smette di guardarlo come se volesse rapire una bimba così deliziosa dalle grinfie di un uomo crudele come lui) ma non fa neanche in tempo ad aprire bocca che viene spedito di corsa a compilare scartoffie, fotocopiare documenti e perdere genericamente tempo con la burocrazia. Ecco una parte della cerimonia nuziale che si era dimenticato, e ora capisce perché.  
  
Torna dagli altri appena cinque minuti prima del loro turno. Luis ha ripreso a saltellare da un piede all’altro neanche fosse lui a doversi sposare, e sta parlando a macchinetta di cose che Scott non vuole sentire, ma è sicuro che non siano appropriate per i corridoi di un municipio. Cassie è in braccio a Kurt - che la sta tenendo con una disinvoltura che suggerisce una lunga pratica con nipoti o cuginetti o fratelli che Scott non avrebbe mai sospettato - ed è sempre la puzzola più bella del mondo, ovviamente, ma persino di più ora che tra le mani tiene un bouquet di rose apparso dal nulla. Potrebbero averlo rubato o Cassie potrebbe aver fatto gli occhi dolci a qualcuno fino a farselo dare, sono tutti scenari probabili e Scott preferisce rimanere nell’ignoranza.  
  
Kurt e Dave sono… normali, in realtà. Si è scordato del tutto la trafila burocratica del proprio matrimonio ma ricorderà sempre l’ansia prima di entrare, il completo affittato per _sembrare_ almeno un gentiluomo rispettabile da sposare, il cuore in gola e le mani sudate con cui aveva quasi fatto cadere gli anelli; Kurt e Dave invece sembrano così _tranquilli_. Kurt sta annuendo serio a qualsiasi cosa stia dicendo Cassie e Dave si sta lamentando un po’ con la sala in generale delle grane che gli hanno piantato giù all’ufficio per registrarsi, e sì, Kurt porta cravatta e camicia sotto la giacca di pelle e Dave ha rinunciato al cappello per l’occasione, ma per il resto non c’è niente di fuori dall’ordinario. Come se tutta questa storia fosse una formalità, un dettaglio scontato, e Scott si ritrova all’improvviso a chiedersi da quanto tempo stiano insieme, come si siano conosciuti, cos’abbiano passato per arrivare così sereni alla soglia di un passo così importante.  
  
«Ehi, ragazzi» dice, goffamente, riunendosi al gruppo. Cassie gli si lancia al collo e Kurt gliela passa di buon grado, con un sorriso lieve, e lui se la sistema in braccio mentre Luis prosegue la sua tirata («- lo sapete che io sono per l’architettura postmoderna tutta la vita, ma ogni tanto un po’ di neobarocco ci sta da Dio, guarda quella scalinata laggiù -»). «Congratulazioni, non sapevo che… che la data fosse oggi.»  
  
Dave sbuffa. «Ci hanno messo un secolo con gli anelli. Sai quanto ci abbiamo messo a fargli capire che volevamo _comprarli_? Adesso un povero ragazzo nero non può entrare in una gioielleria che subito arriva la polizia a sirene spiegate e…»  
  
E poi le porte della sala cerimonie si spalancano, escono due neosposini con annesso gruppo festante e finalmente tocca a loro, e da un secondo all’altro Scott si ritrova con Kurt alla sua destra e la mano libera di Cassie stretta nella sinistra, a fare da testimone ai suoi amici criminali che fino a stamattina non sapeva nemmeno stessero insieme.  
  
Quasi gli gira la testa.  
  
La cerimonia, in sé, è rapida e indolore. Dieci minuti di ciance legali e firme e scartoffie, ma Luis inizia a piangere appena il giudice di pace apre bocca e passa tutto il tempo a cercare di soffiarsi discretamente il naso. Scott ha deciso da subito che non piangerà. Già solo attraversando il palazzo ha visto _chiunque_ in lacrime - giovani, vecchi, bambini, coppiette fresche di nozze, madri padri e nonnine al braccio di figli e nipoti, un motociclista grosso come un armadio di pelle e borchie che piangeva come un vitellino abbracciando la sua neomoglie, persino il giudice ha gli occhi lucidi di chi ormai si è arreso a passare le giornate in preda alla commozione. Scott non è qui per commuoversi; Scott è qui per fare da testimone d’emergenza e poi tornare al suo Weekend Con Cassie, e quindi resterà stoico e distaccato, fosse anche l’unica persona di tutto il palazzo a farlo.  
  
(Poi però c’è lo scambio delle fedi e a Dave tremano appena le mani e Kurt sorride come se avesse appena vinto tutte le lotterie del mondo e -  
  
Okay, forse ci sono state un paio di lacrimucce. Ma solo un paio.)  
  
E poi _per i poteri a me conferiti_ e Kurt e Dave si baciano, un bacetto a stampo che sarebbe perfettamente innocente se non fosse per il modo in cui si stringono come se non si volessero lasciare andare più, poi un piccolo (ma sentito) giro d’applausi, Luis che si unisce all’abbraccio singhiozzando, e alla fine vengono cacciati perché c’è un’altra coppia che aspetta e non possono occupare la sala tutto il giorno.  
  
La cerimonia è finita, siete marito e marito, avanti il prossimo.  
  
«Foto di gruppo!» esclama Luis una volta fuori dal municipio, impalati sulla gradinata d’ingresso a ingombrare il passaggio alla gente di fretta perché è questo il cerchio della vita, e Scott finisce schiacciato a panino tra Luis (con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle) e Dave (con una mano da qualche parte sotto la camicia di Kurt) mentre Cassie devasta il bouquet di rose per lanciare petali stropicciati sulla testa dei piccioncini, e non può non sorridere.  
  
«Congratulazioni,» ripete, questa volta con calore sincero, e poi sputa via un paio di petali rossi.  
  
Non li ha mia visti così _felici_ , ed è contagioso. «Grazie,» sorride Kurt, mentre sposta con nonchalance la mano di Dave da ovunque fosse finita e intreccia saldamente le loro dita, perché sono adorabili da far schifo - _come ha fatto_ a non accorgersi prima - ma forse anche per evitare indecenze pubbliche a due gradini dal comune. «Ha significato molto per noi tua presenza, ma se ora devi andare…»  
  
Lo dice con un gesto verso Cassie, e Scott si morde le labbra. Pensa ai biglietti per il cinema che ha in tasca da giorni e ai piani per il resto della giornata, e pensa a cognate acide e mani sudate e fedi che rischiano di cadere a terra. Guarda Cassie, che sta continuando a lanciare petali di rosa alle coppie divertite di passaggio e Luis che le spiega le minuzie del linguaggio dei fiori, poi guarda Dave e Kurt che si tengono per mano e sorridono, e si rende conto che loro cinque sono le uniche persone del loro piccolo gruppo, nessun’altro amico, nessun parente, nessun genitore.  
  
«Nah,» dice, scrollando le spalle. «Che matrimonio è se non si festeggia dopo?»  
  
Luis alza entrambi i pollici, qualcuno grida: «Waffles!» e così finiscono schiacciati intorno al tavolo di un diner all’angolo dell’isolato, tra tante altre comitive di nozze e impiegati in pausa pranzo perplessi dalla quantità di abiti bianchi da cui sono circondati.  
  
«Non ti dispiace, vero puzzola?» chiede piano Scott, mentre gli altri tre litigano come ogni dannata volta sul modo migliore per pressare gli waffles e le cameriere del locale girano accuratamente al largo.  
  
Cassie scuote la testa studiando il menù tutta contenta. «No, mi stanno simpatici. Posso prendere i pancake con il bacon?»  
  
E la questione… finisce lì.  
  
Tranne che una volta tornata a scuola Cassie scrive un tema ( _il mio Weekend Con Papà_ ) su come ha aiutato i due amici del suo papà che rubano macchine a sposarsi e poi hanno tutti mangiato waffles, e Maggie lo chiama e gli ride al telefono per cinque minuti con la pretesa di rimproverarlo mentre Paxton ha un piccolo aneurisma sullo sfondo. Scott non sa di cosa vorrebbero lamentarsi, visto che il tema di Cassie è ovviamente splendido e la sua bambina ha davanti un brillante futuro come scrittrice, se non vorrà diventare una ginnasta o una pittrice o un’entomologa o una cantante o Presidente degli Stati Uniti.  
  
Kurt e Dave concordano, e attaccano una copia del tema sul frigo di casa di Luis (dove ormai vivono in via praticamente ufficiale al posto di Scott) tra le bollette da pagare e le selfie sui gradini del municipio.  
  
Scott continua ad avere delle riserve sui piani dei suoi amici, ma se anche loro riconoscono lo splendore della sua bambina significa che non sono proprio dei casi persi.

**Author's Note:**

> Siccome per scrivere questa stronzata [HO FATTO DELLE RICERCHE](http://apracticalwedding.com/2013/09/how-to-get-married-at-san-francisco-city-hall), lasciate che vi dica che sì, a San Francisco bastano 100$ per una licenza matrimoniale e ci si può sposare già un'ora dopo averla ottenuta, serve un solo testimone, le cerimonie durano sul serio dieci minuti (almeno fino al 2013) e la San Francisco City Hall è veramente (neo)barocca. #sapevatelo


End file.
